Koei-Tecmo LIVE!
Koei-Tecmo LIVE! (コーエーテクモLIVE!) is an online variety program that is officially sponsored by Koei-Tecmo. It is first broadcast live on Nico Nico Live before it is archived on the company's Youtube channel. The goal of the program is to televise company products and information with special guest stars for interested viewers, not unlike the previous radio program Neoroma & Musou. It has been advertised online in the Koei-Tecmo twitter since early March this year. While the program mainly features Koei titles, IPs from Tecmo and Gust have also been promised coverage in future episodes. Episodes are scheduled to be in one or two labeled programs, or "channels". Channel alpha (チャンネルα) will try to include live gamplay footage and guests. Merchandise and a variety of live events related to the company will also be featured or introduced. Channel beta (チャンネルβ) introduces new products for its first half before concluding its broadcast with a Neoromance and Infini corner for the female audience. Comments and thoughts regarding the program are always welcomed on the company's Twitter or Facebook accounts. During the live broadcast, viewers can post their comments and hosts can read/respond to them live. Registered my GAMECITY users can also join the program's community to post suggestions and requests directly for the hosts of each program. Fans can email the programs separately to ask questions for the hosts or guests of each show: *ktl-alfach@koeitecmo.co.jp (for Channel α) *ktl-betach@koeitecmo.co.jp (for Channel β) Personalities ;Channel α *Katsura - doubles as his myGC handlename *Ayako Suzukawa *G.Mee *Saya (assistant) ;Channel β *Hajime Kuon - same MC for several Neoromance events; known as Kuon at the myGC community *Five members from a new performance group Infini (comprised of members in L.A.F.U) **G.Mee - doubles as his myGC handlename; includes photos of his historical figure cosplays as his user image and post (currently using Toshizo Hijikata) **Sori **Yuuki **Kan **Taisho *Takumi Ogawa (Takumi) - MC for news half of the program Episodes :See also: Koei-Tecmo LIVE!/Episodes Notices regarding new episodes and dates are always announced on the Koei-Tecmo Twitter. All listed times are in Japanese Standard Time. Episode 8 :May 15, 20:00 :Nico Nico Live, Youtube archive :Channel β ::Sori, Kan, Taishou, Yuuki, and Kuon were the hosts for this Neoromance themed episode. Information which couldn't been reported in the last episode was added into this program. Takumi introduced the news from a different screen. The Infini hosts remarked he sounded a bit nervous by himself, like he was in his own dimension. For the first time in the show, music from Neoromance games were played in the background. Angelique étoile and Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 music in particular was played during the special guest segment. ::Sori's voice audition and voice actor training for Junya Niwa, his character in Hyakuman-nin no Kin'iro no Corda. Both he and G.Mee were instructed by Micheal Shitaanda (Ernest Satow). Sori explained that G.Mee tagged along because he wanted to learn for future projects, but he didn't elaborate. Shitaanda coached both actors to project their performances without using their bodies, which Sori said was a little difficult for him to grasp. A recorded message from Shitaanda to Sori and G.Mee was played. He replied they both have promise as actors and hoped they could put the same passion they have for acting into their vocal performances. ::This week's guests are a part of the upcoming theatrical adaptation of Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2. The founder of Z Dan and director of the play, Toshihiro Kitamura, will appear with Yoshihiko Narimatsu (Minamoto no Yoritada) and Kazumi Doi (Taira no Katsuzane). Kitamura showed off some of the pictures on his Twitter. Doi expressed his confidence as Katsuzane while Narimatsu expressed his enjoyment for the many hours of practice he does. Kitamura said that there will be multiple endings for this particular version of the play just to spice things up. ::Narimatsu commented that he wanted to be a cooler Yoritada for fans than the one in the first performance. Kitamura reported that this might be the last time Ire Shiozaki (Akram) will work with him, so everyone is trying their hardest to give him a proper send off. Doi's message was dedicated to asking and encouraging fans to see the plays. :: After the guests left, a run-through of the different Neoromance events was said to celebrate the newest upcoming one. Yuuki admitted that he was still in grade school when the first one was shown, which earned some nervous reactions from the other hosts. Kuon says his first time acting as a MC for the Neoromance event was the 2002 event at Osaka and he was glad when fans on Nico Nico Live commented that they were there. The Infini members humorously reminisced about what they did in their early years around the time the events began, each saying different stories. The Infini members express their hopes to be included into the upcoming event. Kuon said that fans who wanted Infini into the event should clap (8888) and cutely "boo" if they think it's too soon. He said the event coordinators might take a look at the results later to determine if they'll be in or not. ::The first survey this time around asked viewers which Infini member seemed to have a different personality than their appearance implied. 53% voted for Yuuki. Yuuki was surprised since he thought someone like Sori or Taishou would win the voting. Infini members then shared their photos for the cherry blossoms this year. G.Mee's photo was included as well in which he posed before the statue of an unspecified historical figure. Another survey was held for Nico Nico Live viewers to see which photo they appreciated the most. Taishou won as the most favored with his funky tennis cosplay. He performed a silly victory pose but the hosts nitpicked that his head was cut off from the camera. ::Viewers were asked one last time where they would have liked to have gone during Golden Week, Europe or Asia. Europe was the winner with a 80% voting percentage. The four hosts then performed a sweet message themed to an European themed vacation. They also performed a flower message line from Hyakuman-nin no Kin'iro no Corda. Infini members also added a plug for their live event series for next month. Games/Merchandise/Events covered *''Musou Orochi 2 Special'' - plug for campaign *''Sangokushi 12'' - PC campaign and online VS cards; plug for guidebook bonuses *''Shin Sangoku Musou Next'' - weapon campaign *''Sengoku Angelique'' - last volume available for sale *''Musou Orochi 2'' - latest crossover costumes *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 Hachiyou Ranman 2'' *''Butai Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 Saien'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 13'' - appearing guests will be announced next episode *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2012'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Haruka Festival 2012'' *[http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/media/video/haruka/3_animebox/index.htm Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 animated features boxed set] - brief introductions and clip montage of both animated shows, included a minor nod to the Taira no Kiyomori Taiga drama (same time era) *''Sengoku Musou 3'' - Mitsunari tote bag as a present with signature from Infini hosts *''Hyakuman-nin no Kin'iro no Corda'' Episode 9 :May 22, 20:00 :Nico Nico Live, Youtube archive :Channel α ::Pokémon Plus Nobunaga no Yabou themed episode with Pokémon Company's public relations representative, Yui Kawaguchi, appearing as a guest. G.Mee commented that he remembers first seeing photos of the game's booth when it was first online, stating that many people thought it was a joke. As a fan of the Nobunaga no Yabou series, he was expressed his sincere interest for the crossover. Although he recognized the Samurai Warriors character designs, he emphasized his preference for the franchise in the game's title. ::Kawaguchi narrated the game's overall layout to pre-recorded gameplay footage. The footage takes place at the beginning of the game at with a female protagonist training against wild Pokémon. Motochika and Motonari are already in her party and were emphasized during the fighting segments. When the gameplay footage ended, Yukimura and Masamune's two costumes within the game were introduced. Viewers voted to see two more characters in their Bushou forms, who were Gracia and Ina. The online comic and Ranmaru's episode were briefly introduced as well. Merchandise for the game currently available in Japan's Pokémon Centers was brought for viewing. They are shown in full within this episode's after show photo and are given out as presents for e-mailing viewers. ::Not to be outdone by Taishou and Yuuki's video report, G.Mee and Suzukawa had a pre-recorded video report of the Koei-Tecmo building at Kohoku-ku, Yokohama. Katsura explained the interview room, the cafeteria, the inspirational plaque, and the company's trophy room. He also showed his guests the pixel art Nobunaga. Katsura commented that they might show the Kanagawa building next, which received favorable support by viewers on Nico Nico Live. Games/Merchandise/Events covered *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online'' - latest campaign *''Musou Orochi 2 Special'' - plugs for character PSP theme poll and campaign *''Shibusawa Kou Special Column Game Focus'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 13'' - official website renewal *''Ayesha Atelier'' - opening movie and character overview *''Gust Gala'' - attendee information and event merchandise *''Pokémon Plus Nobunaga no Yabou'' Episode 10 :May 29, 20:00 :Nico Nico Live :Channel β ::Taishou and Yuuki are scheduled to appear. This episode's theme is going to be "character image songs". Episode 11 :June 5, 20:00 :Nico Nico Live :Channel α ::Nobunaga no Yabou Online episode. Producer Tomohiro Watanabe is scheduled to appear as a guest. External Links *Official website *4Gamer coverage regarding the show's introduction press repot Category:Miscellaneous __NOWYSIWYG__